


Day 7: Freeform

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Heaven is homophobic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Arackniss hasn't come back down from Heaven yet...Sir Pentious decides to right that wrong.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 62





	Day 7: Freeform

Arackniss ascended to Heaven first. He didn’t come back, but Angel Dust came hurtling down to Hell after an hour. When asked about it, he said something about God and Angels being a homophobe.

Which couldn’t be possible, could it? Did… Did Arackniss find someone else in Heaven to replace Sir Pentious?

At this point, Sir Pentious started to live at the Hotel, inventing in his mansion and coming back because Arackniss lived there. But when Arackniss ascended to Heaven, he took over Arackniss’ room and refused to come out.

No, no, no, that couldn’t be right! He must be pretending to be good! Just like with his father, he was in another toxic environment… And Sir Pentious decided to right that wrong right now! 

And so, Sir Pentious was quitting everything he had ever done, inventing dangerous machines, and so forth. He, too, ascended to Heaven. 

He woke up to blinding light and he looked down at his now human hands. His other eyes no longer worked, since his eyes had turned into long, lushious black locks of hair. 

He still had his top hat. But it was a regular top hat now. It was no longer a part of him. That made him feel sad and a little… depressed, really.

But first, he must find Arackniss.

He took his first step and he fell right on his face. 

Right. No tail. At least the floor was fluffy. Like clouds. Wait. He was in heaven. Of course the floor would be made of clouds.

Well, let’s see if he can remember how to walk after… around two centuries? He did die in 1888, after all. 

It was awkward at first, but he slowly got the hang of it. He found it… odd. He looked around for black hair, but found nothing but guardian angels, judging him. 

He got through that pretty quickly. He introduced himself elegantly to the Lord, feeling slightly intimidated, but, in all seriousness, he could easily take this guy out with a poisonous bite.

… Which he didn’t have. 

Damn it all.

He sighed as he was escorted into Heaven. He immediately spotted the short-ish, angry looking man. He went up to him and he picked him up, seemingly towering over him. He stared at him for a while.

Arackniss was not expecting to be picked up. He obviously had some choice words for this rando coming behind him and picking him up. When his eyes suddenly widened in surprise. “... Pent?”

“Niss!” Sir Pentious said, hugging Arackniss closely.

Arackniss fought against the affection. “Get offa me!” He said with a hiss. 

Sir Pentious looked genuinely hurt and he put him down. “I apologize for my behavior.” He said, bowing down elegantly again.

“I’m already on thin ice here, I get slapped on th’ wrist whenever I curse.” Arackniss whispered.

“What did Anthony do to make him return to Hell so quickly?” Sir Pentious asked, sitting like a snake, with his legs folded to the side. 

“He offered God a BJ.”

Sir Pentious choked on his saliva and he laughed. “Of course he would…”

Arackniss smiled. “So… why’d you come up here?”

“To see you. I missed you.” He said. 

“You hopeless romantic. But bein’ gay is a sin, y’know?”

“I know. And I also know that Henroin is somewhere here too… somehow.” He whispered.  
“So why don’t we ditch this place?”

Arackniss’ eyes bulged open and he frantically looked around for his father. And the truth was finally revealed to him. He saw his father lounging around, eating grapes and being doted on by several angels,

“A;ight.”

They kissed and they fell down again.

"OH MY SATAN!! I DON’T HAVE LEGS ANYMORE!!!!!” Sir Pentious said, relieved as hell.

“‘S that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Niss, I literally had to relearn how to fucking walk.”

“Oh. I woulda’ paid t’ see that.” Arackniss said with a snicker. 

“Oh hey!” Angel Dust said, waving to them both. “Welcome back, bro! Sir Pent dragged ya down?”

“Yeah.” Arackniss said, gazing at his lover fondly. “Yeah he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> PENTNISS WEEK IS OVEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!


End file.
